


The Man Who Sold The World

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-28
Updated: 2006-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Kolya thinks of McKay





	The Man Who Sold The World

Kolya thinks of McKay when he touches himself. Thinks of blue eyes that went wide with pain when the knife slid into flesh. Thinks of the words falling from the crooked lips, promising him anything - _everything_ \- if only he'd stop. He jerks his cock as he thinks about McKay on his knees, about all the things he'd wanted to do, had _planned_ to do once they'd had McKay and Weir back through the Stargate.

He sees McKay in his mind, stepping out of the shadows on Dagan and putting himself in Kolya's hands. The image changes when Kolya closes his eyes. McKay, knees in the dirt and lips wrapped around Kolya's cock as Sheppard watches, unable to intervene. He wants Sheppard to watch as he takes McKay, tainting both men even though he's only touching one.

He grips himself harder, tighter as he sees himself moving into McKay's body. As he sees Sheppard unable to tear his eyes away from Kolya taking what should be his. He feels McKay shaking around him, hand reaching out to Sheppard in a final plea.

He sees himself destroying Sheppard by taking McKay.

He sees it all. And as the lights dance behind his eyes, Acastus Kolya laughs.


End file.
